


Made For You

by Solziv



Series: Catalyst [7]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Catalyst - Freeform, Dark Eco, Eco, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit version, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, Humor, Light Eco, Light Jak - Freeform, Lust, Making Love, Moonlight, Naked Cuddling, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penises, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sandover Village, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Spargus, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Teen Romance, Touching, Wasteland, Wastelanders - Freeform, dark jak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: Post-Jak 3. Set during “Catalyst”. A blue-haired girl sprawled across the bed was the last thing Jak expected to return to that night. One-shot. ~ CATALYST ~





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is named after the song by One Republic, which I recommend you listen to whilst reading. This is taken from the love-making scene at the end of chapter thirteen of Catalyst. I thought it would be good fun to write in detail just how it went. ;)
> 
> Er…it’s been a while since I’ve written anything like this (literally years) and I’ve never tried it with Jak & Daxter before, so here goes…

A little wrung out from adventuring on the dunes in his Sand Shark and collecting as many artefacts as one could fit on the passenger side of his buggy, the blonde male felt relieved at returning to his quarters in the palace. It had been strange to go toy-hunting alone, having always done so with Daxter on his shoulder, either cracking jokes or yelling the obvious. Yet it was also quite cathartic to spend an extended amount of time alone – the last few occasions being before the Ottsel entered his life, and two years in Haven’s prison. Jak gave a shudder and tried to lock those memories away.

Reaching the door, he gently pushed it ajar. Unable to see light coming from the room, he deduced that Taryn was likely still sleeping off the day’s events. He didn’t want to wake her, regardless of the fact he needed to be soothed to sleep in her arms.

He knew it would be like this upon his arrival, and had expected the worst. Originally, he had resolved to shoulder it all on his own, but a deep yearning for the peace she offered had pushed him to take her to the land of sand.

Not that he actually regretted any of it.

The gap let in a certain amount of light from the hallway to fill the room, so he could see where he was going, and he stepped into the room…freezing in his tracks.

On the King-size bed, looking every part of his dark, seductive dreams these past few weeks, was the blue-haired girl herself. Taryn laid on her side, head propped up on one hand, body draped with a skimpy nightie that showed far too much, yet hid everything he wanted to see. A dangerous glitter lit up her green optics, lips wearing the smile of a vixen. Her creamy skin was illuminated by the moonlight from the window, giving her an ethereal quality that didn’t belong to a mere mortal. Her hair hung loose, in an alluring waterfall, swept back and hanging down one side of her face.

 _How long has she been waiting?_ he should have wondered, although logical thought was currently muddied by the electric current that seemed to have come alive in his body. He couldn’t tear his gaze away, instead unblinkingly watching, eyes wide and voice stunned into silence.

His behaviour only further amused her, smirk broadening. She languidly stretched her body and slowly pushed herself onto her hands, sitting up, before stepping off the bed and standing on the floor.

“Close the door,” she said smoothly, with an undercurrent of command. He couldn’t ignore it, doing exactly as he was told, then quickly turned back towards her, albeit a tad carefully, as one would to a wily predator – and he could think of nothing wilier than she. From the satisfaction so clearly printed on her features, she enjoyed seeing him dance to her tune. She sensually curled a lock of hair around her forefinger, offering her other hand for him to take, then purred her next instruction. “Come here.”

Jak took hold of her soft fingers, spellbound by her voice, and her body slithered against his, one arm around his waist and the other at his cheek. Her lips pressed to his, drinking in his flavour, quickly deepening into a passionate osculation. His eyes closed at the sensation, just as she wanted. Her hand slipped around to the back of his head and tangled in blonde tresses, tugging just hard enough for him to gasp into her mouth, then bit down onto his bottom lip, hard enough to make it bleed, and pulled from the kiss. His eyes flew open from shock, and he licked the drop of blood forming.

Both hands slipped down his muscular arms and around his torso, then up over his chest. Her fingers found the straps of his cobalt tunic and deftly undid them, then pushed the garment apart, revealing his bare chest. Unable to help herself, her fingers briefly paused at the crystal hanging from his pendant. It shimmered with a combination of pale blue and purple-black energy, and it was then she knew the impatience of his desire.

Taryn continued, trailing her hands down the middle of his body, pausing at the hem of his trousers. His cerulean optics glanced downwards and he let out a soft breath at the contact. Her fingers then moved up and pushed the tunic from his upper body. It tumbled to the floor, followed by the belt of his trousers. He stood before her, helpless in her machinations. The trousers soon joined the tunic.

When her hands came to his pants, however, he grasped both of her hands and stared into her feline eyes, his expression caught somewhere between pained arousal and mild fear. Then, with a slightly ragged breath, he managed to speak. “I want to…take off yours…”

Taryn felt brave up until that moment, but sudden anxiety of him seeing her naked flashed through her body. She almost denied his request, but stamped on her fear, instead giving him a nod. Her fears didn’t matter right now, she reminded herself – not if it meant taking away his pain, even only for one night.

_Do whatever you want, Jak. Tonight, I’m all yours._

She guided his hands to the bows, in place of straps, that held her nightie together and his fingers pulled, allowing the material to flutter gracefully to the floor, leaving her in a skimpy red bra and matching thong. He took his time admiring the view, also eyeing the little piercing in her navel, wanting nothing more than to run his tongue over it.

Breaking his focus, she sauntered backwards towards the King-size bed, gesturing with a hook of her finger for him to follow. As she paused, back of her legs coming against the edge of the bed, her hands slipped behind her back, unhooking the clasp of her bra. With a tug and a toss, her bare chest was fully revealed to his roving eyes.

A flash of light enveloped his form; a moment later, he held her in his arms again. The shock wrenched the very breath from her lungs. His eyes, previously darkened from lust, paled, and the crystal around his neck dazzled her vision.

With a squint, Taryn sniggered. “Could you…dial it down a tad?”

“Can’t help it…” he murmured, as something of a half-joke, but regained enough control to himself to somewhat dim the crystal, then pressed a dozen kisses to her soft, creamy skin, beginning with her lips and roaming in a Southern direction. Upon reaching each pert breast, he languidly curled his tongue over the mound, circling the areola, before sucking on the nipple.

A loud whimper emerged from her throat, in place of words to describe the feeling. He paused at her navel, taking the piercing into his mouth. At her writhing, he pulled with his teeth, just hard enough to cause a twinge of pain. In retaliation, her fingernails scraped down his back, and he let out a groan, briefly glowing from the Eco swimming around his system. It heightened his tactility. He wanted _her_ to feel it, too.

Hooking his forefingers in the straps of her underwear, he then tilted his head upwards and offered a dangerously seductive smirk. At such an expression, she lost the ability to breathe, her eyes begging for him to proceed. The thong slipped downwards, pooling at her ankles, and she stepped out of them. Crouched by her feet, he kissed her Lightning Mole tattoo and trailed his lips up her inner leg. Cruelly, he pulled away at the top of her thigh, making her quake, before doing the same to her other long limb.

“Jak…” she said weakly.

At that plea, the blonde placed his hands on her hips, then lifted her up to lay her down on the covers. That was the plan…but her legs wrapped around him, using her weight to flip him over, so she could straddle his warm waist. Leaning a little harder on his lap, she could feel _everything_ ; strangled gasps of half-shock, half-arousal left both their vocal chords.

But he wasn’t going to let her overpower him so easily.

The fingertips of his left hand shimmering with pale blue, he touched them to her thigh and allowed the energy to seep through her muscles, nerves, veins…every part of her curvaceous, naked form. She hung her head, shuddering against him. The sensation was unlike anything she ever experienced, electrifying every cell in her body.

However much she had marvelled at Light Eco before, this experience greatly increased her adoration for the substance…although it felt a tad disheartening that she lacked a way to match the sensation for his benefit. _Or…_

A single notion came to mind.

At high speed, her deft hands felt for his pants and impatiently dragged them down his lean legs, tossing them aside on the carpet. She spread her palm across his toned abs and stroked downwards, before settling on his member. He initially twitched at the surprising contact, then relaxed in her grip and closed his eyes, prepared for what was to come.

Taryn felt a touch of hesitation shoot through her heart. It wasn’t as if she was a virgin – there were a couple of men before Jak – but she had never gone quite this far with pleasing the opposite gender. Sex was typically simple, the act over almost as soon as it started. This was breaking new ground, and she just hoped it would be pleasurable for him.

She fought the tentative shake in her hand and focused on taking her time exploring his _very masculine_ body, listening to the responsive noises which areas he most enjoyed being touched. His head fell back and breath deepened at her ministrations. A hand trailed his impressive length, her thumb drawing circles as she grasped the end. Her palm kneaded against the muscle, then she grazed her nails back down the sensitive skin, causing all manner of whimpers, gasps and growls to rip from his vocal chords.

The edge draw near, and he couldn’t take any more of just her hands touching; he _needed_ more. “Please…”

Taryn lifted her head and torpidly released him, allowing him to cup her behind and pull her back onto his hips. It came as a surprise when he flipped her over, grinning, as he stared into her beautiful green optics, darkened almost ebony from lust. Her delightful laugh, wanting him to take control…it changed into a gasp at the feel of him filling her. He allowed her to grow comfortable with his size, before pushing further inside.

 _Ooh…_ He certainly felt different, she thought. _Large._ Upon first gazing at his naked body, she had idly wondered if he would fit. _Another first._

It took a moment for them to match rhythms, but then they soon began rocking against one another, a passionate duet. His head buried into her shoulder, fingers roughly tangling in her rumpled tresses, struggling to be gentle with his movements, but the urgency grew too intense. Desire overtook him, and he rode deeper and rougher into her with each push, making her moan and writhe. Her legs hooked around his hips, silently urging him to continue, whilst he sucked on her neck and lightly nipped the skin several times, trying desperately to scratch that incredible itch.

Jak felt her gradual build-up, a tremor coupled with heavy panting, followed by her clenching around him. Finally, she could hold on no more, and let go, crying his name. The sound of his designation falling from her unrestrained lips also pushed him over the edge, and he released his seed into her, then flopped on top of her, lungs burning from fighting to breathe.

After some time of resting against her, he leant up and withdrew, laying on his back and stretching out his arms. Taryn curled her body against his and rested her head on his shoulder. She raised one hand and lazily traced patterns across his chest. He passed an arm around her back, fingering a lock of blue hair and enjoying the silken texture of each strand, then rolled onto his side and tucked both of them in the covers, embracing her with both arms and drawing her closer still. She could hear his heart hammering, although wasn’t entirely convinced it was only due to their love-making session.

To experience this, have her limp in his arms, the pair of them completely satisfied…the wait was well worth it. It had been everything he desired, although his fantasy didn’t live up to the reality. Perhaps it would prevent the nightmares, allowing him to instead slumber easily, dreaming of the beautiful woman tonight – and that, when he awoke tomorrow, she would still be there.

Feeling her body slump against his, he realised she had fallen asleep against the warmth of his form. So, with a final kiss against her forehead, he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift, feeling as carefree as it once had, back in Sandover Village.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t want to go too far with the erotic stuff, considering it’s their first time together in the story. By all means, offer your thoughts; constructive criticism is very much appreciated.


End file.
